Ahora si cuenta
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Ahora sí cuenta –murmuro el chico sonriendo levemente. Acariciando su mejilla. Akane paralizada observo como el joven se levantaba y salía de la habitación, dejándola en soledad con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. (Humilde One-shot escrito en celebración a los 30 años de Ranma 1/2. Grupo de facebook: Ranma 1/2 Banished Group...)


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot creado para festejar el 30vo aniversario de Ranma ½**

 **#A30AñosDeRanma**

 **Facebook: Ranma ½ Banished Group**

 **¡Comencemos!**

Sentada en el suelo del dojo, Akane Tendo abrazaba sus rodillas mientras dejaba su mirada perdida en un punto fijo. Absorta en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera noto cuando una silenciosa lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Pero que torpe... -se regañó a sí misma, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápida... Si tan solo pudiese olvidar aquel beso que Kuno tramposamente le había robado hace tan solo un par de horas.

En el pasado, nunca había tenido problemas para defenderse de los acosadores que la perseguían, en especial Kuno. Intentaran lo que intentaran ella siempre podía enorgullecerse de ser una mujer fuerte que podía defenderse sola, pero ese día desde que se levantó pareciera que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Primero Shampoo apareció en su bicicleta cuando iba camino a la escuela con Ranma, y como era de esperarse, la joven china se arrojó sobre el azabache, esta vez logrando tirarla encima de un charco de agua. Sobraba decir que Shampoo, al ver aquello no lamento el incidente… O al menos así fue hasta que se encargó de mojarla también a ella. Convirtiéndola en gato y causando la desesperada huida del chico.

Con el uniforme mojado y sucio, no tuvo más opción que llegar a su salón. Tarde, para variar.

Después, apareció Kodachi exigiendo hablar con Ranma, quien no había llegado a la escuela desde su encuentro con la amazona, por lo que tuvo que soportar los ataques y las amenazas de la sobresaltada joven. La cual creía que de alguna forma, lo tenía escondido.

Afortunadamente aquello se había podido solucionar sin tantos problemas.

Más tarde apareció Mousse, atacando la escuela e intentando secuestrarla de nuevo para poder amenazar a Ranma. Sin embargo, el joven de largos cabellos negros y sin gafas, finalmente se había equivocado llevándose a Gusonkugi en su lugar. Suceso claramente bochornoso y humillante para su persona.

Y para terminar con aquel terrorífico día, cuando iba de regreso a casa, caminando completamente sola bajo la cálida luz del atardecer, escucho el desesperado grito de auxilio de Kuno Tatewaki, quien aseguraba haberse roto la pierna y no poder ver con claridad.

Cuando logro por fin encontrarlo, jamás pensó que todo aquello fuese solo una trampa pues a decir verdad, parecía tan real. El joven lucia bastante mal.

Fue entonces cuando pretendiendo ayudarlo, Kuno la había tomado desprevenida. Besándola en los labios al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de un flash entre los arbustos.

Con todo poco le había importado seguir a Sasuke, quien huía presurosamente con aquella cámara, aprovechándose de que ella estaba demasiado ocupada golpeando a Kuno.

Que gran error no haberlo seguido, ahora no sabía que haría ese par con esas fotografías.

Siempre fantaseó con que su primer beso sería algo muy especial que solo pasaría con aquella persona que lograse ganar su amor, alguien que con solo con una sonrisa y su simple presencia pudiese acelerar su corazón a velocidades insospechables...

Lo que más dolía, era saber el nombre de aquel que lograba encajar a la perfección en esa descripción.

En ese momento, el rechinar de la puerta del dojo deslizándose la saco de sus pensamientos, atrayendo su atención al momento en que entraba la figura de Ranma.

-Vaya pero si estas aquí... Dime Akane ¿Acaso estas recordando a tu nuevo novio?

La confusión se proyectó en el rostro de Akane, quien al paso de unos cuantos segundos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿De rayos estás hablando, Ranma? -pregunto nerviosa. Teniendo un mal presentimiento al recordar las fotografías.

-No te hagas la tonta ni trates de negarlo. Tengo pruebas de lo que estoy diciendo -respondió Ranma con sequedad, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón aquellas temidas fotografías para luego tirarlas al suelo. Cerca de los pies de la peliazul.

Akane desvió la mirada ocultando su rostro y reteniendo las lágrimas. Sintiendo como se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo.

-Este equivocado, no es lo que piensas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces que es?, ¿Vas a decirme que las fotos fueron alteradas? -pregunto irónico.

-No -respondió ella, en un susurro tan bajo que incluso Ranma se sorprendió de haber logrado escucharla.

Ranma la miró atónito. No había esperado oír aquello. Imaginar que esas fotografías eran reales, saber que ella había besado a Kuno no encajaba con la Akane a la que creía conocer, la joven fuerte, intocable y dominante de siempre.

Akane vio el rostro descompuesto de Ranma por el rabillo del ojo.

-Entonces... ¿Realmente lo besaste?

La pregunta del joven había salido con notorio recelo. Incapaz de controlar lo temeroso que se encontraba de la respuesta que ella pudiera darle.

Pasados varios segundos de fúnebre silencio entre ambos, la peliazul finalmente hablo.

-No, el me beso a mí... Fue una trampa.

-Por favor Akane, no me digas que no pudiste defenderte de Kuno ¡De Kuno! -exclamo alterado -¡Eso no te lo creo!

-¡Pues no me importa que me creas o no! –exploto indignada -De todas formas ¿A ti que te importa? Desapareciste todo el día y no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

-¡No fue por mi propio gusto, me fue imposible volver!

-¡Oh claro que no, es imposible desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con Shampoo! ¿Cierto? ¡No seas cínico!

-¿Cínico? ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien la mojo, transformándola en gato!

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Sabes que le tengo miedo a los gatos!

Ella desvió la mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué Akane? No me digas que estas celosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El único que parece estar celoso aquí, eres tú!

-¿Celoso de ti? ¡Debes estar bromeando! -interrumpió bruscamente - ¿Por qué tendría yo que ponerme celoso de una chica tan poco femenina como tú?

El par de jóvenes fueron sometidos a otro largo lapso de silencio, esta vez más filoso, más peligroso e incómodo.

Harta de esa situación tan común en ambos, Akane se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Casi de inmediato Ranma corrió tras ella.

-¡Espera, no creas que esto se va a quedar así Akane! -se apresuró a decir tomándola de los hombros para hacerla girar.

Una vez cara a cara, el joven se petrifico al notar por primera vez la gran tristeza que mostraba el rostro de su prometida. Un pinchazo se presentó inesperadamente dentro de su corazón al ver esos bellos ojos color chocolate llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de un momento a otro.

Akane frustrada por ser descubierta en un estado tan vulnerable, se soltó de Ranma y lo retiró a un lado para intentar escapar. Lo oyó maldecir en voz baja y se sintió feliz por un momento de haberlo esquivado, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Tampoco había muchas posibilidades de que alguien de la casa pasara por allí y los interrumpiera. Ni sus hermanas, ni su padre o su tío Genma.

En esos momentos incluso hubiese deseado la interrupción del maestro Happosai.

Resignada sabía que solo podía seguir caminando hasta llegar a su habitación para después encerrarse e intentar olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido. Estaba tan cansada de todo que no tenía intenciones de luchar.

Con esos pensamientos, se dirigió corriendo hacia la entrada para llegar a las escaleras, rezando porque Ranma no la siguiera, o si la seguía, poder entrar antes a su escondite.

Sus ruegos no fueron atendidos. Mas lágrimas de rabia y desesperación rodaban por sus mejillas mientras oía los pasos de Ranma persiguiéndola cómo un animal cazador.

Rápidamente logro entrar a su habitación, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta el azabache logro detenerla. Akane intento cerrarla pero le fue imposible y retrocedió dejándolo entrar, mirándolo con la angustia de una presa atrapada por su depredador.

-Akane...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ranma? Estoy cansada de tus acusaciones infundadas. Cansada de que me trates como a una chica tonta y poco agraciada, inferior a Shampoo o a Ukyo.

-No Akane, yo…

-Estoy cansada de que no tengas el valor de elegir a la que será tu esposa y sigas jugando con los sentimientos de todas las demás, incluso los míos... Cansada de atacarte y que me ataques...-Akane se interrumpió para limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara - ¿Cómo te atreves a condenarme, Ranma? Eres un descarado, eres, eres un...

-Akane, por favor... No llores -se apresuró a decir Ranma, interrumpiéndola mientras la tomaba de los hombros de nuevo. Esta vez cariñosamente -Por favor, te lo pido... No llores. Lo lamento -dijo el joven arrepentido. Maldiciéndose el mismo por haber sido tan grosero.

Akane por su parte, veía los preciosos ojos azules de Ranma, observándola sin una pizca de sarcasmo ni furia. Por el contrario, lucían tan cálidos, tan arrepentidos que se quedó atónita.

-Ranma... -exclamó Akane con una voz que rogaba y protestaba al mismo tiempo.

Sintiendo las piernas débiles la chica se dejó caer sentada en el suelo de su habitación. Ranma se sentó también y le retiró el fleco de la frente. Intentando tranquilizarla.

Un poco más calmada, ella lo miro a los ojos fijamente.

-Sabes Ranma… Ahora entiendo lo que sentiste cuando Mikado Sanzenin te dio tu primer beso -sonrió con amargura.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso carmín, dividido entre la vergüenza y la rabia que sentía de recordar aquello.

-Tu tenías razón cuando dijiste que este tipo de cosas pasaban, y que me podían suceder incluso a mí.

Al ver que la turbación del joven no desaparecía del todo, Akane continúo hablando.

-Soñaba con que mi primer beso fuera diferente y sobre todo, con alguien que no fuera Kuno.

Ranma torpemente se llevó una de las manos a su nuca, todavía sonrojado pero esta vez por motivos totalmente diferentes.

-Bueno, en realidad... Kuno no fue el que te dio tu primer beso -comento nervioso.

Con sorpresa la chica se lo quedo viendo.

-¿Ah no? -pregunto confundida.

El joven un tanto incomodo negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de poder hablar.

-¿Entonces quien fue? -le animó a seguir Akane.

-Y-yo... -respondió Ranma en voz baja. Sonando sin desearlo, más como una pregunta que como una afirmación –Cuando actuaba como gato.

Al escucharlo, Akane también se sonrojo. Recordando aquella ocasión en la que Ranma, presa del profundo terror que lo invadía había comenzado a maullar. Una aventura por demás vergonzosa de recordar. Sobre todo por el desenlace, cuando había saltado a sus piernas ronroneando y finalmente la había… La había besado.

-Eso no vale, tú no recuerdas nada... -susurro agachando la mirada tímidamente.

Ranma frunció el ceño, dándole la razón. No recordaba nada de aquel suceso, únicamente sabia de su existencia gracias a los comentarios de Nabiki o sus amigos en la escuela. Y por mucho que le costara admitirlo en voz alta, en realidad le hubiese gustado poder recordarlo...

El sonrojo de Ranma creció dramáticamente mientras nacía una idea en mente. ¿Y qué tal si...? Probablemente Akane lo mataría, o mínimo lo haría volar hasta China pero...

Dispuesto a arriesgarse, el azabache se acercó lentamente hasta su prometida, mientras sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más acelerado, tanto que por un momento temió que la chica lograra escucharlo.

¿Realmente quería hacerlo? La respuesta era clara: Si, lo quería con cada fibra de su ser. ¿Qué caso tenia negarlo? Entre más pasaba el tiempo más imposible le parecía negárselo.

Kuno había engañado a su prometida de forma injusta, y él se encargaría de hacérselo pagar pero... ¿Era correcto que el hiciera lo mismo? ¿Era correcto besarla sin su consentimiento?

Él estaba enamorado de Akane, lo sabía y lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos aquella ocasión, cuando la creyó muerta y sentía que se le escapaba de las manos... Que después no tuviera el valor para repetirlo era otra cosa. Si, era un cobarde pero realmente la amaba.

-¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien?

La respuesta del joven no fueron palabras, fue un repentino contacto de sus labios sobre los de ella. Akane sintió un fuerte temblor. Un estremecimiento que hizo que el cuerpo de la chica se sacudiera entre los brazos de su prometido, el cual en algún momento la había envuelto en un posesivo abrazo.

Para el azabache había sido inevitable contenerse, sobre todo al mirar el rostro de Akane cubierto de rubor y la tentadora boca de ella, ligeramente abierta en busca de aire, esos labios tan cerca de él. Labios que no tuvo otra elección que besar.

¿Y que importaba que Akane lo matara?

El contacto de sus bocas estaba colisionando en un beso brutal, un beso que los sacudió, un beso que hablaba del terror y pérdida, de la agonía y el alivio mientras se devoraban. Sin remordimientos y sin piedad. Vengándose por los errores mutuos del pasado. Como un hombre muerto de sed que bebe compulsivamente en el primer arroyo que encuentra. Como una mujer incapaz de detenerse aunque el buen sentido le decía que lo hiciera, aunque sabía que su orgullo dependía de la contención. Y por primera vez, olvidándose de aquello, no había ninguna contención.

Todo lo que sentían, las cosas que habían querido decirse todos esos años, la tensión de las últimas horas... todo ello brotó en ese beso salvaje bajo la cómplice obscuridad de la habitación de la chica.

Hasta que Akane, sin aliento, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no comprendía y sin encontrar ninguna, lo separó de sus labios tan abruptamente como el joven había iniciado con el beso.

Tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos.

-Ahora sí cuenta –murmuro el chico sonriendo levemente. Acariciando su mejilla.

Akane paralizada observo como el joven se levantaba y salía de la habitación, dejándola en soledad con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Pronto dibujo una radiante sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose sumergir en aquellas dulces sensaciones. Sabiendo que para ella, ese beso quedaría para siempre grabado en sus labios como el primero.

Tal vez… El día no había sido tan malo.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Escribo en Fanfiction desde el año 2013, curiosamente el 20 de septiembre de ese año comencé. Pero lo curioso es que a pesar de escribir en este foro varios fics y One-shots, este es el primero que no es AU.**

 **(El show de "Verdad y reto" no cuenta)**

 **Y sinceramente, estoy bastante emocionada y nerviosa, sé que no es nada fuera de lo común la historia (De hecho es 100x100 cliché) , ¡Pero es mi primer escrito de Ranma sin AU! ¡Y me da mucho gusto finalmente haberlo hecho!**

 **¡Así** **que, celebremos juntos estos 30 años de Ranma 1/2!**

 **30 años en los que Rumiko nos regaló miles de sonrisas y suspiros con maravillosos personajes.**

 **Ojala que les guste este pequeño relato (Y la portada que hice xD)**

 **Ya por ultimo pero no menos importante, me gustaría invitarlos a unirse al grupo de Facebook: Ranma ½ Banished Group. ¡Apuesto a que se divertirán mucho!**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
